cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Centrist16
! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or anywhere, I'll report you. It's really that simple. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people or is practically useless or already resolved in advance, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. }} Various things *Thanks for the notice on Tacoism, I'll take care of it. *I've seen you copying things exactly from various places, and that's fine since everything is released under CC (not sure on specifics though), but just make sure that you know what everything does. For example, the thing I fixed in the war timeline, and the way you have the archivebox set up won't work since I customized it a lot. You might want to use it just the normal way, since I don't think my customizations are really necessary for anyone else. *I finally got the template working correctly, so feel free to use that on your page, makes the code a lot neater. Thanks, and let me know if you need any help. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:06, Sunday, 6 February 2011 (ET) Diplomacy Thanks for helping me out there. I'd love to start some diplomacy. However, seeing as I live in Australia our timezones will be different. Why don't you PM me in game and set up an Embassy? Thanks Ed (talk • ) 20:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Portal Well, it's a custom namespace, used as sort of a cover page for topics with a lot of information. A portal page shows an overview (selected content, summary, etc) of the topic it's covering. Portal:Großgermania is a very good example here, or you could see one of the many on . Were you looking for more specific information? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:18, Tuesday, 8 February 2011 (ET) :Großgermania's portal is probably a bad reference to work off of, since all my sections are built into subpages of my main nation template. I'd suggest working off of Portal:New Pacific Order, and use its to mold your own. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:94, Primidi, 21 Pluviôse CCXIX Category redirects Just FYI in case you don't know, a category redirect won't redirect pages categorized in it into the other category. It's probably better to make it a . [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:25, Wednesday, 9 February 2011 (ET) :I don't think it's the kind of treaty that other nations could enter, that would probably require a new treaty written like a bloc. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 09:15, Thursday, 10 February 2011 (ET) ::It could be a separate one with us as the founding members if you want. What kind of theme/goals are you thinking about for it? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 13:27, Thursday, 10 February 2011 (ET) Sorry Hi, sorry about that. I used your nation wiki as a template. Any idea where I can find empty templates? --''Preceded unsigned comment by User:Bryanminghan. Re: Wikibook Yeah, it was just a random idea I had :P. Let me know what you think of it, and any ways I could improve it. Hopefully I'll eventually write enough to use it too :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 01:09, Saturday, 12 February 2011 (ET) Re: Bloc Looks good (I like the logo too), and good idea on making a good acronym. I just fixed up the template and a lot of grammar stuff in the treaty. Do you object to any of the changes? One suggestion, the subsection in Article V is kind of redundant, I think it could just be merged into the Article. Also, in Article VIII the last sentence seems to conflict with the first - does the first sentence mean that 100% approval is required for an amendment? And I'm not sure about the upgrading/downgrading thing, what kind of grade are you thinking could be made? Otherwise looks good, I'll sign it once it's finished up. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:24, Saturday, 12 February 2011 (ET) :I actually like it being 100% for an amendment since it's basically like re-signing the treaty if it changes, so you could take out the other sentence. I can take care of making it official if you want to do it now, otherwise I'll be back tomorrow and you can do it whenever. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:07, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) ::Just wondering, why did you leave a note that you intentionally didn't use pre tags for Talk:Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact? Also I fixed the tag, the / goes before the tag name in closing tags. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:27, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) :::Not sure exactly what you were doing, look at how I did it to see the right way. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:41, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) Headings have already fixed the issur eof please be more specific if i missed one as far as I know they are all fixed. Thanks!-''Preceding unsigned comment by User:Reghar73 Could you please review this page and specify th format issues - I have tried to resolve them but the message remains and it bugs me I have something wrong - when you have time could you please check this -Thanks. Tech deal Your nation seems quite interesting too. Also, it is more stable and strong. Would you consider buying tech from me? Also, I would like to sign STOP. Bryanminghan (talk • ) 10:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Anaheim Instead of taking over an RP page of a deleted nation (it's meant to be left there as an archive), you could make your own page at, for example, Anaheim (JBR). That's what you would do even if the nation was active in the case of a city with the same name. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:08, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) Formal Relations Hey, I want to start formal diplomatic relations with your nation. We're in the same bloc, so that played a part on my judgment. Well, I'll let you decide how far you want to take this. Well, just let me know what you think of the idea. - Zabuza825 :Sorry it took me a bit to respond, I was setting up Wiki pages for my nation. Now I have a topic for foreign relations. Anyway, I like your ideas. Sister City organizations and embassies in capitals sound good to me. I might come up with some other ideas eventually, I'll let you know if that comes up. -Zabuza825 Re: Sister Cities I'm not interested right now. I'll think about it once I finally finish all my pages :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:22, Wednesday, 16 February 2011 (ET) Templates It's best to keep parameter names simple, since they'll only be seen in the code and it's annoying to type out long ones. Also, they can't have spaces in them, if you want a space it has to be an underscore or it won't work. I'll fix and do the documentation, unless you were planning on doing it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:16, Saturday, 19 February 2011 (ET) :Actually, you did have underscores, but then in the place where you were supposed to repeat the parameter, it looks like you put an alternate description instead. Just make sure the name of each parameter stays the same throughout the whole thing. I'll go do it now. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:39, Saturday, 19 February 2011 (ET) Airline Alliance Hey, I was just thinking the exact same thing. I know about airline alliances (rode on JAL, a member of the Oneworld Alliance). I love the idea! - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 01:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't really care what the name and logo of the airline alliance is. Maybe for the name something like the Sunshine Airline Alliance would do. Just throwing out ideas (sorry, I got nothing for the logo). Doesn't have to be fancy. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 01:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the welcome! I'm glad that there are people who read and enjoy my roleplays, and I can safely say that I'll be sticking around and continuing to write. =) Considering that it's been a while since I wrote most of the stuff I have done so far, I might take some time to go through and rewrite some things. Markun120 (talk • ) About New Disparu Hello Justin, I certainly appreciate the article you created about the fate of Disparu after its collapse, and found it quite interesting. While I encourage you to keep it and continue working on it (as you seem to be interested in roleplaying New Disparu and JBR), I'd just like you to know that I probably won't recognize it as part of canon in the event that I set up a successor state to Disparu. You see, I'm currently working on a constitution and a possible RP that takes place immediately after the collapse, so there might be no way to fit in New Disparu into Disparu's (and the new state's) canonical history. My apologies for the inconvenience. Regards, Pikachurin Talk • 20:54, Monday, 21 February 2011 (ET)